


Guns & Roses

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Timed-Out Story from Little Danny IV Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An off-world mishap leaves Doctor Daniel Jackson a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Roses

"Damn it to hell!"

Exiting the wormhole, we managed to step smack dab into somebody else's revolution. Caught in the crossfire, I got separated from the rest of my team. I keyed the radio on my vest. "Carter, report."

Nothing but static could be heard. I tried again. "Teal'c, do you read me?"

No reply. Whose big idea was it in the first place to visit P3X-892 anyway? As I took in my surroundings, I finally saw movement near the temple Daniel was so hot to visit. Matter of fact... that was Daniel. I could see his boonie hat bobbing up and down. So help me, if he gets shot. I've warned him about learning when to duck, damn fool kid. I tried the radio once more. "Daniel, do you copy?"

"Jack, that you?"

"Who else would it be, Sherlock?"

"I can't get to the DHD, Jack. I tried but almost got shot for my effort."

"Negative. Do you read me? Do not leave your position, Daniel." I mentally calculated how many guardian angels my kid has gone through... and it boggles even my mind.

"Couldn't even if I wanted too, Jack. Too many hostiles around."

I could hear Daniel's heavy sigh clear through my radio as he continued. "Are Sam and Teal'c okay?"

"Don't know. We all got separated. Stay put till you hear back from me. You got that, genius?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Colonel, but you better be the one who's careful, Jack. I can hear a lot of gunfire."

"I'm always careful, pal. O'Neill out." Praying that my archaeologist actually listens to me for once, I set off searching for the rest of my chicks.

++++

As I came through some heavy brush, I heard the sound of two beautiful voices that shouted out at me in tandem.

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed, almost dropping her P-90 in surprise at my presence.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's voice boomed more loudly than I would like. And at the same time he swung his fully primed staff weapon in my direction.

"Thank you, God!" I jogged over to their position. "Anybody hurt?"

"No, sir, we're both fine."

"Indeed."

"Good, because I don't think the Doc could make a house call even if she wanted too." I could see Teal'c was just as ecstatic to see me as Carter. It's just harder to tell by the big guy's face. I motioned with my finger. "Uh, T, would  
you mind pointing your staff weapon in another direction?" I did not feel like being blown away by friendly fire.

"Of course, O'Neill." My teammate disengaged his weapon then turned to me with a puzzled frown marring his face. "Where is Daniel Jackson?"

You could hear the proverbial pin drop. If you think I'm bad at mother henning... you ain't seen the big guy at his best. "He's near that damn temple of his, Teal'c."

"I think that's where we need to be then also, sir."

"Yes, Carter, I agree. But since I knew where he was... I needed to know where you two were."

"O'Neill, we are now all together and should make haste to join Daniel Jackson before his position is discovered."

"Right behind you, T."

++++

We carefully made our way back to Daniel's last known hidey hole. I tried to remember what the hell the name of this temple was that he had gone on and on about. Something along the lines of _Rattytutu_ which I'm sure won't win me any cigars. I should have paid more attention during the mission briefing.

Suddenly, something tickled my nose. "Ah choo!"

"God bless you, sir."

"Thanks, Carter. For the moment, I need all the blessings I can handle." I stopped to look around at my surroundings. "It's this damn planet! The pollen's so thick and this has to be killin' Danny boy."

"Yes, sir. Since we've arrived, I've noticed several varieties of flowers. I could be wrong but most of them resemble roses. I've never seen such an array of colors before."

"Carter, when have I ever known you to be wrong?" I held up a finger. "On second thought, don't answer that." I started to laugh at our current predicament. Guns a blazin' all around us on a planet full of roses... and it had started out as  
such a pretty planet too. My amusement came to an abrupt halt though when I saw Teal'c's frown. "What?"

"I see nothing to laugh about, O'Neill."

"Oh, you have to see it from my side of the window, Teal'c. First thing that happens to us out of the gate is that we almost became Swiss cheese. Then the love just keeps on growing with all these wonderful flowers in bloom."

"Still, I find no humor in our situation," Teal'c said stiffly.

"Guns and Roses, T. And I'm not referring to that hard rock group either. But that's what came to mind and made me laugh." I saw the big guy's brow rise.

"No matter how long I have stayed on earth, your Tau'ri humor is hard to fathom."

"What's hard to fathom, Teal'c, is Colonel O'Neill." Shaking her head the major joined us. "Sir, there's still no sign of Daniel."

"I can see that, Carter. I told him to stay put, forcryinoutloud! Can't he follow orders?"

"Daniel's a civilian, sir."

"Indeed, I agree with Major Carter."

I gave them both filthy looks and waved them to go deeper inside the temple. "Go forth, people, and find our errant young knight."

Carter gave me an indescribable look. "Blame it on the pollen and the flowers... they're a bit overwhelming."

"Yes, sir, if you say so." Her eyes twinkled as she tried to hide her grin from me. Then we all continued the search for our lost lamb.

++++

An hour later and we were no closer to finding my kid. Then I spotted something or someone peeking out at us from behind a pillar. "Hello." My voice bounced off the temple walls. "Daniel, you can come out to play with the big kids now." I started to see the top of a blond head appear. Then, slowly the rest of a very small body followed. Not _my_ kid then... but someone else's. I knelt down to be on a better eye level with this munchkin. "My name's Jack." I held out my hand.

The blue eyed youngster put his hand in mine. "Hi, it's me - Daniel."

I fell back on my ass and stared hard at the boy. Now that I could see his features better... dammit, Daniel!

"Daniel Jackson, what did you touch?" Teal'c was not a happy Jaffa and I wasn't a happy colonel.

"I think this is to blame, sir." Carter stood by an alien device that emitted whistling noises similar to R2D2. I have been watching way too many Star War movies with Teal'c.

"Don't stand too close to it, Carter. I can only deal with one shrunken teammate at a time."

"I think it's broken in any case, sir." She held up a smoking blue crystal.

"Oy! If the gizmo is kaput, how are we gonna fix the kid?"

"I'm not a _thing_ that needs fixing, Jack." I knew Daniel was feeling quite indignant at being talked about as if he were invisible and that hadn't happened since the crystal skull episode.

I whipped around and scowled at my best friend. "And here I was worried about your allergies. Little did I know." I hung my head and made a big production of studying my freshly polished boots. I think I missed a spot this morning.

"Daniel Jackson, you recognize us?"

"Well, duh! Of course I do, Teal'c. It's my body that's shrunk, not my mind." My kid, and I mean that literally, looked hopefully over at Carter. "Sam, can you fix the machine?"

"I tried looking at it, Daniel. It's a mess right now but, aside from that, this technology is way over my head," she replied.

Daniel had always been made of sterner stuff than most men I've led in combat, but even he couldn't hold back his tears. "But-but you can fix it, right?" he stuttered out in fear.

"I honestly don't know. I'm going to have to take this back to the SGC with us."

"Is that wise?" I drawled.

"If you want to see Daniel become an adult again, sir. Then, yes, it would be the wisest choice."

"I concur, O'Neill."

"Ganging up on the old man here I see." I smiled at them. The best damn team in the galaxy! "Knock yourselves out. Let's just hope that the war of the roses out there is over for now."

"If not, O'Neill, I have brought along shock grenades." Teal'c seemed very pleased with the idea of stunning the aliens of this world.

"I never leave home without one myself. Good call, T."

"Jack, will I get big again? I don't want to stay like this forever."

"Look, kiddo, no matter what happens, you'll have us. SG-1 has and always will be your family... capisce?"

"I love you guys, too." Daniel threw his arms around my neck and held on for dear life.

My throat tightened up. It's been a long dry spell since I've felt tiny arms giving me affection. "I love you too, squirt."

"Who's a squirt, Jack?"

"From my vantage point... you are, short stuff." I ruffled his hair as I walked past him.

"Jack, cut it out, will you?"

"Can't help myself, Danny boy. It's ingrained too deeply for me not to reach out and touch."

The boy grimaced in distaste as he shook his head at me. "Can we go home now?" Daniel obviously wanted to get upsized as soon as possible and I didn't blame him one bit.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" I couldn't wait to see George's reaction to this latest version of Stargate Command's youngest professor.

++++

As I walked down the ramp with an armful of squirming archaeologist, I spotted my commanding officer. "Don't say I never bring you any presents, General." Just before we gated home, I had informed Hammond of the _change_ in Daniel. Getting  
closer, I noticed that the general wasn't pleased with his housewarming present and saw sorrow etched on his face as he eyed our tiny linguist. General Hammond probably wondered why the powers that be couldn't cut his scientist a break.

"You all know the way to the infirmary. I'll meet you there, people," ordered the general abruptly, as he walked briskly away. I'm sure the commander of the SGC was worried how he was going to file _this_ report to his superiors. Better him than me.

After I saluted Hammond, I decided it was time to put my burden down. "Come on, kiddo. Time to get poked and prodded by the Doc."

"Oh joy," mumbled Daniel as he followed me and the rest of SG-1 to the infirmary.

++++

We were finally allowed into Fraiser's domain, after all of SG-1 had been twiddling their thumbs in my office. After a lengthy examination, followed by a multitude of tests, I could see that the Doc was finally satisfied with the results.

"Colonel O'Neill, this little boy is definitely Cassie's _hot_ Uncle Daniel." It didn't get past me that Fraiser winked at my kid who started to turn red with embarrassment. "Though right now he could pass for her little brother instead," she finished with a flourish.

Noticing how tired she was I pulled up a chair for her to sit on. I'm sure she felt sorry that there wasn't happier news for any of us, let alone little ole me.

As I watched her, she removed the stethoscope from around her neck and threw it across her desk in frustration. The Doc was careful though that Daniel didn't see her behavior. I'm certain this type of training wasn't covered in any medical school Fraiser had attended. Miracle worker was not written down in her resume we had on file. Grant you, she had pulled off some unusual saves in the past. But she must feel that this situation is even beyond her expertise.

"Janet, is Daniel going to be okay? asked Sam.

"Oh yes, yes he is, Sam," she answered quickly. "I couldn't find anything wrong with him aside from his being downsized." Fraiser's look encompassed all of us including General Hammond who just walked through the door.

The way we were all moping about, you'd have thought we were at a funeral for a dear friend and in a manner of speaking... we were. Instead, we should have been happy that at least Daniel was still alive. Because the alternative was something I couldn't contemplate.

I know I zoned out on the Doc somewhere during her spiel, so I tried to concentrate and listened as she continued. "The good news is that he's one hundred percent our Daniel Jackson." The doc looked like the cat who ate the canary. Suddenly I felt sorry for the cat. I'm sure it was going to have a bad case of indigestion along the way.

"And the bad news, Doc?" There's always _bad_ news.

"I don't think I need to point out the obvious, Colonel O'Neill."

"Yeah, guess not. No magic rabbit in your hat of tricks?"

"I'm sorry, sir. You'll just have to hope that Major Carter can fix that device."

"Hmphf! Knew you'd say something like that."

The deafening silence that followed was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling... loudly.

Daniel smiled at all of us sheepishly. "Sorry. All I had today was a power bar."

"Doc, can I spring junior here for some chow?"

"Yes, sir. This young man's good to go. But don't forget to bring Daniel back right here. You know he's not allowed off the base."

"As if I'd forget that." Little Napoleonic power monger, must think I have _fruit loops f_ or brains. "Come on, Danny, shake a leg."

++++

After getting some hot food into Daniel, we headed back to the good ole Doc Holiday's palace a/k/a the dragon's den. When we entered, I tried to cajole her into letting me take the pipsqueak home with me for the weekend.

"Colonel O'Neill, do I have to remind you of the protocols for this type of situation?" she asked sharply.

"We've never _had_ this type of situation, Doc. What? Did you make some protocols up just for us?"

"I'm not in the mood for levity, sir."

"Neither am I. Look, you're finished with all the tests, right?" I didn't give her a chance to jump in. "Danny didn't get snaked, right? Aht!" I held up my finger in front of her face when it looked like she was ready to argue the  
point. "Then I'd say it was time for me and the kid to blow this popsicle stand."

I didn't think it was humanly possible but you could actually see smoke pouring out from Doctor Fraiser's ears. "No can do, Colonel. I'm sorry, sir. Daniel has to stay on the base and that's an order! You do remember that I outrank you in this area?" She tapped her foot in impatience.

"I try to forget," I said sarcastically. I held my hands up in surrender. "Don't get your skirts bunched up in a snit," I muttered. The Doc sure can make you feel an inch tall. It's a good thing I've got a thick skin or a guy could  
develop a complex over all this crap and I soooo do not want to have a session with McKenzie.

I walked over to where my little buddy sat. "Sorry, Junior. I tried." I saw Danny's crestfallen expression and wished I could just grab him and take him home. Damn doohickeys shouldn't be left unattended on the planets we visit! Maybe we should have a robot with us like the one from Lost in Space that waved his arms a lot... _Danger, Doctor Jackson, Danger!_ As I ruffled the boy's hair, I heard the infirmary doors open.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd still find you here, Colonel. I have some news for you," announced General Hammond.

"Good news I hope, sir."

"Depends on how you look at it, son. The Tok'ra have been apprised of Doctor Jackson's situation and are sending Anise to help Major Carter in solving his dilemma."

"Anise, sir? For the love of God... why?" I prayed for a miracle... not a snake. "Don't they have any other scientists available? I'd rather have Jacob than that Tok'ra Barbie."

"I'm not happy about their choice either, Colonel. But apparently she's the best they have."

"Yeah, but best at what? That's the question." I looked over at my kid who suddenly wore that familiar _deer in the headlights_ look. "I know, Danny, but what can you do if she's their _best_?" I glanced back at the general who read my silent pleas. God bless the man for his keen sense of timing. Hammond could see that Daniel and I needed time to talk certain things over in private.

"Well, Colonel O'Neill, I have other urgent business which needs my attention. Including several phone calls that have to be placed. One of which will be to the President."

"Give him my regards, sir." Good guy that President of ours. Glad I voted for him.

"I will, Colonel." The general took his leave and headed back to his office.

I saluted Hammond then turned my attention back on my shrimp who wore such a pained expression that it hurt to look at.

"Anise? Could my day get any worse?"

"I thought you liked her, Daniel?"

"That was before the armband fiasco."

I winced at that particular _bad_ memory. "Not our finest moment."

"Well, we were under the influence of alien technology and weren't responsible for our actions."

"There's that. Let's just hope Anise and Carter don't kill each other."

"My money's on Sam."

"As is mine, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c, hi. Maybe I'll be me again in a few days."

"You'd think with two brilliant minds like they have that something good should come from all of it." I don't want to have Daniel's hope soar too high. Whenever a snake's involved it almost always ends in disaster.

"Maybe I can help them. Can I go to Sam's lab, Jack?"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Please, Jack."

Daniel knew how to work those baby blues on a crowd. And I'm no more immune than the next Joe. "For a little while. They might not appreciate you hangin' around though."

"It's my life, Jack," Daniel said belligerently.

When he put it that way, how could I blame him? I'd be yelling the house down and threatening to zat people - not once but twice if something wasn't done fast, if it had happened to me.

++++

I trailed behind the little guy as he made his appearance in Carter's lab.

"Hey, guys," squeaked out a young voice.

"Daniel!" Sam cried out in surprise.

"Doctor Jackson," acknowledged Anise.

"Say hi to Freya for me," the boy said cheekily. I'm positive, since it hasn't escaped _my_ notice, that Danny could see how underdressed Anise/Freya was... as usual.

Anise dipped her head. "Hello, Doctor Jackson. It's a pleasure to see you again. We will do our best to find a way to restore you."

"I'm sure all three of you will, Freya. I wanted to see if I could be of some help."

Oh, I could see the wheels turning as both women looked at each other in silence. Then Freya's eyes flashed bright. "Doctor Jackson." The dual-tone voice was a dead giveaway as to who was in charge again... damn snake!

"Yes, Anise," acknowledged Daniel who looked sideways at me for _who the hell knows what_!

"Your offer of assistance is greatly appreciated but unnecessary."

"What Anise means, Daniel...."

"I get it, Sam. I'm not wanted. No offense taken. Jack warned me already."

"Before you depart, could you tell us exactly what happened to leave you in this condition?" asked Anise.

"All I remember is running deeper into the temple to escape all the gunfire. I think I may have stumbled against the temple wall and activated the equipment. Next thing I knew a bright light nearly scorched my eyeballs and I passed out."

The Tok'ra nodded her head in understanding. "I see. That will give me an idea what to look for. Thank you, Doctor Jackson." I'm standing here wondering myself what it is she'll be looking for. I bit my tongue to prevent me from saying something that I knew I soooo wouldn't regret.

"You're welcome, Anise. I guess I should make myself disappear now."

Sam bent down and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie, for understanding."

You could feel the heat clear over here from Daniel's blush at Carter's gesture. I tried really hard not to laugh at my young friend as he made his farewells. "Work hard, girls. I want to be me again soon." The kid waved to them as we both  
left.

Several days had passed by when I was called into General Hammond's office. He wanted to go over Major Carter's and Anise's work to date. "Colonel O'Neill, please sit down."

"Thank you, sir." I made myself as comfortable as possible on one of my favorite chairs in George's office. I wondered if he'd let me take this one for my own office.

"Getting down to business, Colonel. Anise has fabricated several crystals similar to the ones that were destroyed. Major Carter has already placed them inside the device and believes this will do the trick."

"But... I know there's a _but_ in there somewhere, sir."

"You and your team are going to have to go back to P3X-892 and put this device back where it came from for it to work. Anise believes there's a power source there that's connected to the alien machine."

"Sir, that planet's at war. I don't know what we'd be dealing with if we went back there. I'm really not happy with risking my people in an unknown situation again. Especially Daniel, sir."

"I agree. That's why you will be taking two other units with you. I believe Major Ferretti's team and Major Logan's are available to go." My facial expression alone must have signaled the displeasure I felt because the general's features softened. "Jack, this may be Daniel's only chance."

"Right." I pushed back my chair and stood up to leave. "I don't have to like this though, sir."

"Damn straight! I don't like it much either but we're choiceless, Colonel."

"Sir, may I be dismissed so I can get Daniel ready?"

"You're dismissed as of now, son. Go on and get the boy set to go."

++++

"It'll be okay, Jack. You'll see."

I have to admire Daniel's guts. He could put most of the military personnel I know to shame. "What I want to see is you looking like your old self. I just hope we don't run into anymore trigger happy aliens."

"O'Neill, I will watch over Daniel Jackson. You need not worry."

"We'll all be protecting him, Teal'c. You can bet the farm on that."

"Whose farm are you wagering, O'Neill?"

"Forcryinoutloud, Teal'c! It's just an expression."

"I see."

Then I noticed a twinkle in my big friend's eyes. "You're just yankin' my chain. You're good."

"Indeed."

Then suddenly Daniel took off like a bat out of hell.

"Hey... hey, Danny, slow down. Where's the fire?"

"I'm going to get my books, Jack."

"For Pete's sake! What do you need books for?"

"When I'm me again, I want to study that temple."

I turned to look at Teal'c. "I tell ya, he has a one track mind."

"I shall bring Daniel Jackson's Abydonian robe along also."

"What in Sam Hill does Danny need with his - oh... oh my, yes I see. Good thinkin' there, big guy. We can't have the SGC's premiere archaeologist running around buck naked. Anise might not be able to control herself."

"To what do you refer, O'Neill?"

"You didn't hear that the snake has a crush on Daniel?"

Both Teal'c's eyebrow's rose high. "I shall endeavor to watch Daniel Jackson's six most closely once he is himself again."

I patted my friendly Jaffa on the shoulder. "You do that, T. But I think now we should get ourselves kitted out and head for the gateroom."

++++

I observed Daniel pace back and forth as he watched Carter and Anise as they fiddled with the thingamabob. "Danny, whatcha doin'?" I sing-songed.

"I'm full of nervous energy. I want to be big again, Jack."

I counted my blessings, right then and there, that there wasn't any weapon fire when we arrived through the Stargate. I think Teal'c was upset that he couldn't use the shock grenades he brought along. But for Daniel's sake, I was glad we didn't have to engage the enemy when we came through the Stargate.

"Ya know, kiddo, usually you're only young once. Maybe we should have held off and you could have had a do-over."

"You're only supposed to die once too. But how many do-overs with that have we had, Jack?"

"Yeah, but this is different, Daniel. Maybe you could have stayed with me as you grew up. I'd have raised you like a son and there never would have been any chance of putting you into foster care this time around."

"You've put some thought into this, Jack, and it sounds really wonderful. You'd make the perfect father but that was in the past. I have an obligation to help discover new races and make allies for earth. Can't very well do that as a seven year old."

"I'm just sayin'." Well it was a nice thought while it lasted. I made Daniel go outside with the others because the kid was making even me nervous as hell. "Hey, Carter! You guys got that doohickey thing working yet?"

"Almost there, sir. We just have a few more minor adjustments to make then we can test it."

Fifteen minutes later both scientists were finished. "Colonel O'Neill, I believe we are ready now for Doctor Jackson," announced Anise.

"I'll go get him. He's outside with Ferretti." I found Daniel and Lou sitting on the grass talking. "Hey, buddy, the _geeks_ just gave us the green light."

"Yes!" Daniel jumped up pumping his fist in the air much to the amusement of SG-2 and SG-6's men.

I took his hand and led him back inside the temple. Before I let the women take charge of Daniel, I pulled him aside. "Danny, I want you to remember that if this doesn't work... there's a house in Colorado with your name on it."

Daniel had smiled sweetly and motioned for me to bend down. Reaching out, my kid hugged me for all he was worth.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Jack."

I could feel wetness as it ran down my face. When the youngster touched my tears, I saw his as well.

"See, I can get away with stuff like that right now. Once I'm big again...." Daniel just shrugged his small shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, Danny. We have to be manly men." I swiped at my eyes then took the kid's hand again.

While Daniel had a giggle fit, I led him over to the alien contraption. The boy looked at Anise and Major Carter curiously. "Okay, now what?"

"We figured out that all you need to do is be in close proximity to the device for it to work on you, Daniel," explained Major Carter.

"I trust you, Sam. Go ahead and punch it."

Anise looked at Carter briefly. And I could see the lights were on but no one was at home when she needed a translation. "Punch it?"

"Daniel just wants us to turn it on," stated the major to the confused Tok'ra.

I wondered if Carter should give Anise a book on American slang before she leaves for home, especially since history was the host - Freya's area of expertise.

"I see," replied Anise. Before she activated the device, Freya made an appearance. The Tok'ra dipped her head. "Doctor Jackson, I so hope this turns out favorably for you and that we can continue working together." My thoughts ran along the lines of - _here we go again folks_.

"Thank you, Freya. My sentiments exactly, so let's get this show on the road." Daniel then winked at her.

Freya blinked in surprise while Major Carter's eyes sparkled. Collecting herself, Anise took over. "Everyone, except Doctor Jackson, please step away from the area."

She waited for the soldiers to move then turned the unit on. Anise quickly hid behind a nearby pillar to shield herself. I hid behind Carter, of course.

The alien device powered up and engulfed Daniel in a bright burst of light.

I had my shades on which turned out to be a good thing considering it was so bright that I couldn't even see my munchkin. Didn't hear him either. No screams, no shouts... nada. Then as fast as the light show started... it stopped. I stepped over and knelt down to place my hand on Daniel's cold cheek. "Daniel...wakey, wakey." I gave his face a quick couple of taps until he came around. I adjusted my kid's robe and made sure all his assets were covered.

Daniel opened one eye very slowly then the other. He blinked a few times, then squinting, tried to focus on the sound of my voice. "Hey, Jack. Am I *me*?"

"Yeah, Danny, you're *you*." I reached out and helped my linguist stand shakily up. "If I let go, you're not going to pass out on me are ya?"

"No, no... I'm good," the young man replied as he almost took a nose dive. I kept a hand under my archaeologist's elbow just in case. He seemed amazed at his transformation. I'm not... never had a doubt in the world... yeah right, I snorted softly to myself.

"Wow! It really worked." Daniel walked over to where the two women stood. "I want to thank both of you." He hugged Sam then shook the Tok'ra's hand. "Thank you, Anise and you too, Freya."

She dipped her head once more. "We were very happy to have been of help, Doctor Jackson. I look forward to more joint ventures."

"That decision won't be up to me, Freya. But, maybe sometime in the future, who knows?"

I slapped Danny on his back. "Ya ready to bust out of here?"

"What do you think, Jack?"

"Daniel Jackson, I am glad to see that you are fully restored to adulthood once again." Teal'c bowed his head in respect.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'm quite happy about it myself, too." Daniel turned back toward me, tugging on my arm to pull me aside. "I meant everything I said to you earlier."

"You remember all that?" I started to get that uncomfortable feeling.

"Everything, Jack. I wished I'd had you to go to right after my parents died. You'd have made a swell father. But you know what?"

"No, Danny, what?"

"You make an even better best friend."

I couldn't look at my kid any longer. I don't do the touchy feely stuff very well so I cleared my throat and gathered the troops together to leave. "Carter, Teal'c, let's move it. We are soooo outta here!"

"Ah choo!"

"God bless, Danny."

"Are there flowers around here, Jack?"

Well, maybe there were certain things Daniel had forgotten about after all. I threw my arm around his shoulder as we headed for the Stargate. "Let me tell you a little story about guns and roses."

The End

 


End file.
